Save the day get the girl
by otakuguild
Summary: After everything that happened to him Touma last expected to become a certain girls father and above all he is being recruited to work for a certain directer for our hero the future is uncertain however one things for sure there will be mayhem


The creator is that dude who wrote this stuff

December 03

The sun was setting and walking down the street was a certain black-haired boy carrying two heavy looking plastic bags stuffed with groceries. He was that he had his head down and was sighing as if he had just lost his strength to live on. Other than his spiky black hair he looked like any other ordinary high school student with everything from his uniform to his looks were ordinary.

AS he was walking down the street he neared his apartment and looked up towards it and said in a barely audible voice.

"Oh well there no use complaining now i might as well just go up there get bitten, make food and then go to sleep in the world most uncomfortable bath tub…wait I really want to complain! This dear kind hearted highschooler really wants to complain and what's with that type of lifestyle, are their other people who have to live like this or is it just me" all of this was said as the black-haired teenager gripped his head and screamed at the top of his lungs as he started to role on the ground in agony.

"ah I should just get this done with or i'll just make bottomless nun-san mad"

Even as he submitted himself to his fate Kamijou Touma felt as if fate really had it in it for him for it to continuously send dark days towards him with almost abysmal days of rest.

AS he got into the elevator kamijou though about the events of the day that led up to his encounter with misfortune reincarnate

FLASHBACK 06 00

The awakening of kamijou touma happened in a rather sudden way with the ringing of his Cell phone to be most accurate. Kamijou slowly got up and twisted out of the tub towards his cell phone only to reach for nothingness. With the ringing continuing he made another attempt only for success to evade him and then another, only to be foiled by another, finally he screamed and got up

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this kamijou-san has had enough…"

Screaming kamijou got up while still in the tub grabbed the cell phone and looked at it with the same intensely he would if he encountered the last boss, like any of the other's, he was frequently facing nowadays he swore that there were too many "ordinary" magicians nowadays.

"so this is what you wanted the undivided attention given by your master isn't it….. hmm aren't you a desperate one, if you wanted attention you could have done it by receiving the mail of a cute onee-san but I'll be extra nice and give you attention today my sweet cutie"

As he stared intensely at the and slipped from reality into god knows what the door of the bathroom was suddenly struck causing the cell phone to fly out of Kamijou hand into the toilet.

Staring for a few moment sat the apparent misfortune plaguing him from the morning Kamijou threw his head down and sighed but the recurring knock brought him out of his stupor to pay attention to the door

"Hai Hai I'm coming"

Kamijou proceeded towards he door as he scratched his head and yawned when he opened the door he still had his eyes closed

He was met with a tackle and a bite attack which proved a critical hit for the now wide awake kamijou.

"Gyaah index what's with this sudden attack so early even this can't be poor old me problem"

"Touma interrupted my beauty sleep if I don't sleep I can't grow can't touma understand that"

That was how it was with her. Ever since the freeloader had started to live at his apartment something like this was always occurring it had happened so many times that he felt it was weird if it doesn't occur

"alright I apologize index-san….. I apologize that I interfered with the sleep you needed in order to outgrow your current body specs"

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

NOVEMBER 24th 06 44

AS he was rubbing his head Kamijou touma was heading towards his school innocently unaware of the events happening around him as he survived his routine misfortune. Just as this monologue was being given miles away in a Tokyo word hospital touma greatest misfortune yet was about to start.

"sensei what should we do about that incident earlier"

"well nurse I just got a call from the government that somebody is being sent to deal with the problem"

"why would the government have to deal with this it's just a baby that was born with the development of a two year old"

"well this problem obviously has something to do with academy city. Why else would they request us to move the baby to academy city after handing over the baby and its mother"

"well its none of either of your business so let me deal with this"

It was none other than the read haired freakishly tall for a 15 year old Stiyl Magnus who rudely interrupted the conversation.

"so it's you who was sent if you ask me your quite a shady person"

It was true any person was going to reach that conclusion after just a glance and the magicians knew that but for his personal pride he just didn't like it when others pointed it out to him

"well I dint ask you so are you going to show me to the ward or do I have to search by myself.

"please refrain from doing so you will just add to the fear of these people"

For the self proclaimed loner the nurses threat made him shiver especially when he saw that eerily sweet smile so much in fact that he began to use a respectful tone

"only if it isn't too much trouble madam"

"ok right this way oh and put out that cigarette or something unfortunate may occur that will tarnish this hospitals reputation and we wouldn't want that to happen"

There it was again that eerie smile and blatant barbs in the words it made Stiyl wonder is this why japans medical system is flourishing and of course he up out the cigarette it would forever tarnish his reputation if he died in hospital but he wouldn't reveal that any sooner than touma accept his ultimate luck with women.

Stiyl was taken to special reserved room in the hospital and after saying his goodbyes with the nurse at the door together with yet another threat Stiyl

The room was like any other accept that a crypt was kept alongside the patient on the bed.

"so she is Freya huh"

"you're wrong yet right in a way we both were Freya"

Now Stiyl was proud of the fact that only a few things in life actually surprised him not counting the imagine breaker and the archbishop there was almost none, he of coarse never thought about the ageless teacher but when he heard a voice he kept it cool and look towards the women on the bed but when the voice was heard again

"not there are those cigarettes killing your brain cells"

Yes he was always calm but when a two year old that had just been born spoke fluently he lost his cool in a really lame way

"gbaaaffffffshhsa"

"what cat got your tongue or did you just forget how to use it"

It wasn't on purpose but for his credit only people of kamijou level thought that theses kind of things were common but here was the news flash as long as the name kamijou touma came nothing was ordinary.

Taking a breath to calm himself he regained his thoughts and looked towards the crypt with the two year old inside

"hoooo so you calmed yourself huh well you wouldn't be a good magician if you couldn't"

"hah so what"

"I'm just honored that necessaries sent you to deal with me"

"Gremlins members aren't so innocent to be left alone"

"hahaha so the church even fears a helpless infant is a threat no wonder you had to rely on him to save yourself not much unlike a little boy running to his father to protect himself"

"you have a point there but keep it up and like your father you may not have a mother much longer…"

"don't you dare if you touch a hair on her no amount of magic gods will save you"

"…is what I would say if I was here to kill both of you"

Finishing his words Stiyl reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette lighting it with his trademark fashion.

Not understanding the mature toddler furrowed her brows and asked clearly.

"explain"

"well considering the fact that the world decided to forgive the head honcho of gremlin it's only fair that the other members get some leeway"

"they what"

" it's hard having an idiot womanizing idiotic Neanderthal of a father"

With recognition donning on her Freya's voice became more frantic.

"He really did it but it was impossible he shouldn't be able to beat a magic god even if he was a saint"

"well he didn't beat her but in a certain way you can say he conquered her"

"How did he do it"

"Well he fought the world beat any one that he could and blackmailed any one he couldn't beat but in the end he pulled off"

"And what of Othinus no one can beat her"

"well a ten centimeter god is really pushing it and were pretty sure sphinx defeated her"

"hey is anything ordinary about that guy"

"that question has the same answer as whether saints are normal magician…..hell no!"

"okay so what are your plans"

"what options do me and my mother have"

"not really up to us to decide"

"is that so well than can I make a suggestion"

"go ahead and shoot"

"can you alter my mothers memories and the memories of her family so that none of this happened to her"

"it's possible but why would you want that to happen"

"she deserves more"

Not asking any more questions Stiyl nodded his head understand the infants inner thoughts due to having made the same decision himself once before.

"what about you then"

" I'll manage somehow it's not like I have a father that will protect me against everything in the world"

"I guess you do….."

It struck him there was a un imaginably good solution right in front of him all the while even better was the fact that he got to mess with that pain in the neck for all it was worth it was the best solution and the greatest victory he could have.

With the smile breaking on his face the young blond haired girl gave a glance and inclined her head in wonder.

"well then I guess it's time for my idea say what do you think of finding a father"


End file.
